Mothers Day Treat
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Young Sora and his brother Roxas go to make a cookies for there mom for Mothers Day....What could go wrong? ; A lot! ONE-SHOT! Please R@R!


Mothers Day Treat

One day on Destiny Islands young Sora and Roxas sat in there room on the floor playing. As they played they began to remember today was a very special day. Mothers Day. They loved their mother SO much --as much as their dad of course-- they knew they had to do something for her! And today being Mothers Day was the perfect time to show it.

"Why don't we buy her that jewelry most girls like so much?" Sora suggested, as he tossed a baseball up and down out of boredom.  
Roxas shook his head.

"No way." he said flatly. "We don't have nearly enough money! It would take us like a billon more Mothers Days to even get close to earning enough money."

"Okay, okay!" Sora sighed. "Hmmm...what if we make her a Mother's Day card again?"

"No. We already did that...we gotta do something else this year for her!"

"Make a paper crane?" Sora shrugged.

"No." Roxas sighed.

"Draw her a picture?"

"No."

"Make a Mother's Day poem for her?"

"No..."

"Put on a play?"

"Heck NO!"

"Sing for her?"

"Sora..."

"What?"

"NO!"

"Fine! I guess if we really wanna get money for some jewelry why don't we get a job?" Sora asked. Roxas and Sora then stared at each other blankly, for a split second then both of them just burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Okay, seriously...hmmm...lets bake her some cookies."

"Sounds good Sora, there's just one problem." Roxas smiled slightly.

"What?"

"We can't cook. Mom does the cooking for us..."

"Aw come on Roxas!" Sora wined. "How hard can it be? All we gotta do is read from the cook book right? Follow the instructions and we should be fine."

"I guess it can't hurt...what could possibly go wrong?" Roxas crossed his arms, warming up to the idea.

~~~~~~~

At the time the boys were down stairs getting ready to cook, Cloud was out patrolling the island for Heartless and Aerith was out at a friend's house. Neither one of them was gonna be back for at least three hours.  
Being both still so very young the twins had NO clue what they were getting themselves into.

This was gonna turn out interesting....

"Man this book in heavy!" Sora complained, dropping it heavily onto the dining table.

"Quit being a baby." Roxas huffed, opening up the book.

"I'm not a baby!" Sora replied sticking out his tongue. Roxas only rolled his eyes at Sora's behavior. Once Roxas managed to find the cookie instructions. Sora jumped up and down with glee. "Oh, boy were really gonna make cookies!"

Roxas began to read. "Okay...first it says we need a bowl to mix the ingredients in."

"Okay!" Sora nodded, going over to the bottom cabinet and pulling out a large plastic bowl, then brought it back over and sat it on the table.

So far so good....

"Good! Okay next we need...and egg."

When Sora got one out, he instantly put it in the bowl, shell and all. "Like this, brother?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, I guess..." Roxas said, unsure himself. "Next we need flower. Hmmm...I did not know they used flowers for cooking...."

Sora and Roxas headed outside and then began picking random flowers around the house. When they felt like they had enough they brought them back in and placed them inside the bowl. "Not only are they pretty but there gonna make the cookies smell good too!" Sora beamed.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "Okay next up is...two cups of sugar."

Sora climbed up to the top cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug.

"Perfect!" Roxas smiled. By the time Roxas dumped in two cups of sugar into the bowl, Sora could not help but comment:

"That's a LOT of sugar."

" But that's what the book says..." Roxas blinked. "Okay next we need extract of vanilla."

"I think were outta vanilla..." Sora frowned.

"I think Kairi has some why don't you call her up and ask?"

"Okay."

Phone rings...

"Hello?" Kairi's voice answers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Kairi, its Sora. I was just wondering do you have any vanilla?"

"Umm...sure but why do you need it?"

"Well...its Mother's Day, you know? And ummm...we need it to make...cookies."  
There was silent's on the other end of the phone, then Kairi suddenly busted out laughing.

"Your making cookies?! Your cooking?! This I gotta see! I'll be right over!" The phone went click and Kairi was off.

Sora hung up the phone, blinking in surprise. "That was easy. Guess I got her attention..."

~~~~~~

Kairi arrived at the house about ten minutes later. She came to the door. Just as she was about to knock on it a explosion could be heard coming from within. Along with Sora and Roxas's wails. Kairi rushed inside, forgetting completely to knock.

"Sora! Roxas! Are you two oaky?!" Kairi shouted.

When she reached the kitchen she found Sora and Roxas both stunned and sitting on the floor. Both of them staring up at the microwave, which had its door blown off. The kitchen itself was a covered in a clear sticky mess, and there were remains of broken plastic scattered all around.

"Were OK!" Sora grinned. Roxas just merely shook his head from dizziness.

"What were you two just doing?!"

"Well, the instructions said we needed baking soda, so we were baking some soda..." Roxas said dizzily.

Kairi stared at the two dumbfounded, then she slapped her hand to her head. "You guys...Baking soda is a powder! It does not mean put a two litter of sprite in the microwave!"

"Powder?" Sora said, taking out some baby powder.

"No that's not what I--" Kairi started but Sora had already sprayed some of the baby powder in the bowl. "--Sora!!" Kairi fumed.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Here why don't I help you with the rest, okay?" Kairi helped put the rest of the RIGHT stuff in the bowl. But no one ever thought to take out everything else. When everything was mixed up and ready to be put in the oven the mix looked all wrong.

There was still petals from the flowers the twins had just picked (and the stems) and the batter itself had turned into a nasty brown and dark green color. Kairi, Roxas and Sora looked down into the bowl. "Eww..." Kairi said sniffing the bowl.

"Relax guys. maybe it will look better after it cooks..." Roxas said, though he sounded unsure himself.

"I think something in the bowl moved..." Sora gulped.

"Okay! Not the point." Roxas snapped. "Let clean up the mess and put the cookies in the oven already!"

By the time the gang had clean up the whole kitchen it was around time when Cloud and Aerith would be coming home ANY minute.

"Oh great!" Sora yelped, tuning to Roxas. "How long do we need to bake the cookies, Brother?" he asked as Kairi started shaping each cookie and putting them on a oven tray.

"Lets see...it says here it needs to be baked for 20 minutes at three hundred degrees."

"We don't have that much time!" Sora said and with that he placed the cookies in the oven and put the tempter up to twelve hundred instead! "There! Now they outta cook faster!"

Five minutes later...

Boom went the oven.

Roxas took out the cookies from the oven. They were still a dark greenish color, and just a little burnt. Sora went to the window as the cookies were being put on a tray and set on the table. "If you look past the ugly color and try not to smell them they don't look half bad." Roxas grinned, but inside he could feel his stomach turning at the very sight of them.

"Uh, Roxas? Kairi? He-here comes mom and dad up the driveway!" Sora called.

"Aw crud!" Roxas yelped. "Lets hide! I don't think I'm gonna like the way this is gonna turn out for us!"

Roxas, Kairi and Sora ran out of the kitchen and ran inside the closet in the living room as Cloud and Aerith came in. Cloud looked around and sniffed. The place smelled bad from the cookies, as he walked into the kitchen and stared down at them.

"Aerith have you been baking before you left?" Cloud asked.

"No...Why?" Aerith asked.

Sora and Roxas opened the closet door and peeked outside looking towards their parents. Kairi was to afraid to watch.

"Well then where did these cookies come from..?" Cloud grabbed a cookie from the plate and took a bite. Aerith walked over and saw the microwave and oven, eyes wide.

"What happened here?!" she gasped. "Cloud did you see--" Aerith turned around and looked at Cloud. His face had turned as green as the cookies. A sick expression on his face as his cheeks puffed up. Roxas gasped in shock and Sora had to hold back peels of laughter.

Dropping the half eaten cookie Cloud covered his mouth to keep from throwing up and ran upstairs for the bathroom. Aerith stood there silently, which was broken when she called out for her two sons. "SORA! ROXAS!" She screamed in a tone so unlike her, the trio inside the closet screamed in fear.

Aerith marched over to the closet and opened it up. Kairi came out of the closet and rushed for the door. "Well then, I guess I'm leaving!" she said, voice ever cheerful. "Happy Mother's Day!" she called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

Aerith froze. Thinking for a minute she then smiled thoughtfully. "Ah, Mother's Day...now I see..."  
After explaining what happened the twins felt deeply unhappy.

"Were sorry, mom..." Sora sniffed. "We only were trying to do something special for you..."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "We did not mean for things to go this far...sorry..."

Aerith smiled warmly at her two children. Then bended down and gave them a hug. "I know you two...I know. I love the surprise. Even though it did not turn out right it was very sweet of you. Thank you! I could not have asked for a better Mother's Day from my two boys!" Then she gave each a kiss on the forehead and ruffled their hair a little.

The twins smile back at one another.

"Now, what do you say we get this place cleaned up and start dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted, following their mother into the kitchen.

Poor Cloud was still in the bathroom. And it did not look like he was coming out anytime soon.

"We should do something extra special for dad on Father's Day." Sora said to Roxas. "Let's bake him a cake!"

Roxas looked at Sora and shook his head. "Sora, I hope your joking..."


End file.
